


And Three Makes Perfect

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Sings, Dean and Cas with a baby, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!castiel, daddy!dean, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: Happiness comes in all shapes and sizes.  For Dean and Cas, happiness is found as a tiny blessing in disguise after a devastating hunt.





	

Cas closes the book in his hands and sets it on the table. He leaned back slowly, taking in the quiet warmth of the library. Come to think of it, it’s very quiet. The bunker’s ancient air system rattles and lurches to life overhead, humming soft and low as it pushes out the stale, recycled air. A quick glance at the clock tells Cas he’s been hunkered down for at least an hour. Time is always difficult for him to tell. Sam and Mary had volunteered for a supply run, and had left the bunker not long ago. But Dean… he could have sworn Dean was around.

He stands, stretching his arms over his head until his spine pops, providing instant relief for the frustratingly human aches that have settled in his muscles and joints. He heads down the corridor toward Dean’s – _their_ – room and pauses when he hears music. It’s just a guitar and a voice, but it’s so pleasant that a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

When he reaches Dean’s doorway, his stomach flutters. The abandoned baby girl they had rescued from their hunt is nestled on the bed, safe and sound amid stacks of pillows. She’s happy and cooing, her eyes fixed on Dean. They hadn't been able to save her parents. Though a valiant effort, it was just too late. Her parents were runaway teen junkies with no known family to speak of. The only logical option had been to bring her home with them. 

And Dean. Oh, Dean. He’s seated in a chair beside the bed, guitar in hand. He’s smiling as he sings, and Cas’s heart aches. The sound of Dean’s voice is beautiful, but Cas has never seen him so serene. So relaxed. So _happy_. 

“…Forget your lust for a rich man’s gold. All that you need now is in your soul. And you can do this, oh baby, if you try. All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied…”

Cas watches silently as Dean sets his guitar aside and crawls onto the bed. He lays on his side, watching the little girl as she coos and reaches for his face. “Hey, beautiful,” Dean whispers. The smile that lights up Dean’s face lights up Cas. 

He enters then, settling behind the baby to face Dean. He reaches across her to touch Dean’s cheek, and sighs. “We should keep her,” he whispers. 

Dean, ever-hopeful but trying to maintain his facade, sighs. “What makes you think we can do that?”

“I’ve watched you Dean. I know how wonderful you are with children. I see your face light up with her. And you’ve mentioned your desire to get out. Start a normal life. She has no family. She’s an orphan. This could be it. This could be what we’ve been waiting for. You, me, and her. A family.”

Dean tucks the baby under his chin, running his fingers down her adorably chubby arms. “You have no idea how badly I’d want that,” he whispers. He kisses the baby’s head and Cas reaches down to touch her soft, wispy blonde curls.

“Then say yes.”

“She needs a name.” 

Cas smiles, and his heart soars. He feels so light he could almost fly again. “Do you have any ideas?”

Dean falls quiet for a moment, watching the baby as she grips his finger with her tiny, chubby, dimpled hand. “Charlotte,” he says finally. “We can call her Charlie.”

Cas snuggles closer, laying a hand across the baby to settle on Dean’s hip. “I think that’s perfect.” He shifts, leaning up to kiss Dean softly. “Perfect,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I just have a lot of feels. About daddy!Dean. About Charlie. About Jensen’s “Simple Man” cover on “Covers With Friends”. About everything. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
